


Red Rover

by Lcsaf



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcsaf/pseuds/Lcsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by animegus farmus' "Game Night Series", Wyatt finds himself playing yet another one of DG's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rover

**Author's Note:**

> The Game Night Series by animegus farmus can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2241493/animegus-farmus. 
> 
> When I suggested af write a bit for this game, she decided against it, so I wrote one instead. Later, she did indeed decide to come up with her own version of the game, but graciously permitted me to post my scenario. Enjoy.

Had he not known better, Wyatt Cain could have sworn he was looking at the front line of an enemy army, as he stared at the chain of determined guards, maids and a few Royals, gripping each other's hands tightly.

DG's latest game had been on the list along with the closet game and thumb wrestling. Wyatt had been understandably reluctant to play (or allow other to do so) until she pointed out that there was no kissing or inappropriate touching of any kind required for this particular past time. In fact, he understood this one remarkably well. Prisoner of War was a concept most of the combatants actually had familiarity with. He just wasn't sure what 'Rover' had to do with it.

Cain looked to his right, at his son, and then to his left where Princess Azkadellia held his other hand. "Who do you think she's gonna call this time?" he asked his informants lowly.

Jeb and Az both glanced down the line, assessing their members. 

"The cook's daughter, Maybel, isn't particularly fast or strong," the princess said, referring to the girl at the end on her side. Jeb hummed in agreement. 

"Or she could be looking for more acquisitions from any of the guards we have left," his son noted. "It depends on what the Consort is advising her to do."

They stared across the lawn as the man called Ahamo was whispering into his youngest daughter's ear.

Princess Az gave a throaty laugh. "There is no telling with Daddy." 

If that wasn't Ozma's honest truth.

"Ruby Rover, Ruby Rover, send Wyatt Cain right over!" DG shouted, answering their debate. Az and Jeb dropped his hands like he was a witch. 

"Good luck," his son muttered.

"Aim for the page holding Deege's other hand." Azkadellia whispered. "He's terrified of you."

That had been Wyatt’s plan as well, though he admitted a certain interest in breaking the link between the man formally known as the Seeker and the dark hair princess next to him.

Drawing his hat a little firmer on his head and throwing back the sides of his trench coat, the ex-Tin Man broke into a run like the Papay were after him again. One well aimed glare at the sizable page had the desired effect and Wyatt got past them easily. He slowed to a halt and turned to grab the other princess on his way back to his side. "C'mon, kid. Your sister wants you at her side."

"I'm sure she's not the only one," Ahamo inserted with a good deal of humour. Wyatt refused to acknowledge that as he towed the princess back to his line.

"You'll hold my other hand?" DG asked needlessly.

"Don't I always?" he tossed back. 

DG just grinned and squeezed his hand as she took her place next to Azkadellia and Jeb grabbed Cain's other hand again.

It was just a game, but right now, all was right with the O.Z.


End file.
